


玲玲

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, 夏洛特•玲玲X乌奴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin/Urn
Kudos: 4





	玲玲

20岁的乌奴是个天真又怯懦的年轻人。天真来自他居住的那个淳朴小镇，而怯懦却来自他本身的缺陷——他有一颗很大很大的头。

年轻人总是难看不到哪去的，年轻就意味着好看。更何况，乌奴还有一头浓密柔顺的卷发，橘粉色，在阳光下闪着光。可是，当这样漂亮的头发长在一颗比身子还要大的头上时，那看起来就是一场灾难了。而这场灾难不仅夺去了乌奴的自信，也夺走了他的母亲，在他出生时。

乌奴不喜欢自己的巨头。

直到那个女海盗，改变乌奴一生的女人，夏洛特•玲玲来到这座小岛上时，乌奴才第一次发现，自己的头居然也会有人喜欢。

那是个极美艳的女人，巨大的身材丝毫不损她的美貌，那甚至让她看起来更加令人目眩神迷，那是放大到极致的美丽。那时候的玲玲40岁，岁月只赋予了她更多的魅力，乌奴第一眼就迷上了她，就连她染血的刀锋也不能让乌奴感到畏惧，爱情让乌奴不再怯懦，他抱着必死的决心向玲玲诉说爱意，那是他人生中第二勇敢的时刻。

乌奴在说完最后一句话后就闭上了眼，他颤抖着等待死亡的降临，但是回应他的，不是想象中的剧痛，而是一串笑声，那是乌奴听过的最好听的笑声。带着大海的肆意和美人的娇艳，  
“你真有趣，乌奴。”  
这个巨大的美人凑近他面前，浓重的唇色和略显阴郁的眼睛让她看起来危险又惑人。玲玲仔细打量这个大胆的天真的年轻人，她注视着乌奴不同寻常的巨大头颅，她的眼睛转动了一下，像是阴森古堡里的那种灵异画像，  
“我喜欢你的头，所以，你可以做我的丈夫。嗯……让我想想，你应该是…第…二十五任？”

“是的，妈妈，第二十五任。”  
跟在玲玲身后的那个高大的年轻人肯定了玲玲的记忆。  
“带上乌奴和我们一起走，准备婚礼的事就交给你了，卡塔库栗。”  
玲玲转过身，一边向前走一边对她优秀的儿子说。卡塔库栗尊敬地回应了他强大的母亲，然后看向还在呆愣中的乌奴。乌奴和与自己年龄相当的“继子”对视，他没有看到想象中的厌恶和抗拒，卡塔库栗的下半张脸隐藏在围巾之下，与他母亲极为相似的眉眼露出了一点与他气质不符的怜悯，就像，他已经看到了乌奴的结局。

乌奴与他的未婚妻，还有未婚妻的家族一起返回海贼团的驻地。这是乌奴第一次出海，也是他第一次见识海盗。他的未婚妻玲玲就像是一位女战神，操纵烈阳与雷云，挥舞手中的刀刃，收割生命，掠夺财富。乌奴畏惧她又迷恋她，他看着这个浑身浴血的女战神走近自己。她的刀上还在滴落鲜血，那些也许来自海盗，也许来自海军，更多的则来自平民，可是乌奴此刻想不到这么多，此刻脸上沾染血痕的玲玲是如此迷人。

玲玲把手中的皇冠戴到她未婚夫的头上，皇冠最中央的粉色宝石与乌奴的头发十分相称，那是她今天最满意的战利品。这个海上最强大的女海盗，这个拥有无尽权势的女王对乌奴笑着点点头，像是对自己眼光的肯定，  
“很适合你，乌奴。”  
乌奴只感到一阵目眩神迷，他这样的人怎么会得到玲玲的喜爱？他怎么敢得到这样令人诚惶诚恐的喜爱？！

毫无疑问，乌奴是爱着玲玲的，尤其是在经历了一场盛大的婚礼之后。乌奴能看得出玲玲对婚礼的喜爱，她爱极了婚礼蛋糕。只是她本人的婚礼蛋糕她就吃过24个，第25个也依旧能讨她欢心。乌奴温柔地看着玲玲，看着这个像是野兽又像是神明的女人，她大口地吞吃那个巨大的蛋糕，她的部下与子女都躲在一旁，在场的所有人都畏惧玲玲，只有乌奴，只有此刻的乌奴，他的心里被爱意充满，他深爱着这位女王。

玲玲不会只喜欢乌奴一个人，就算是乌奴这样天真的人也能明白。但是乌奴始终觉得自己是不一样的，玲玲会宠爱其他男人，与其他男人上床，可被称作丈夫的只有乌奴一个人。乌奴在驻地的日子并不好过，他的继子们当他不存在，对于夏洛特家族来说他是个彻头彻尾的外人，只有对玲玲的爱滋养着这个年轻人的心，让他还没有枯萎。

玲玲热衷在大海上厮杀，掠夺是她的天性，鲜血和美食比一切都能让她满足。玲玲随性地前往不同岛屿，冒险，杀戮，统治，但是她的丈夫却连驻地都无法离开，22岁的乌奴被困在了女王的牢笼。他有时候会想起卡塔库栗那时候露出的怜悯，乌奴想知道，玲玲之前的丈夫们也曾收到过这样的怜悯吗？不过，乌奴之后的绝不会了，因为现在的卡塔库栗再也不会那么做了，他戴上了一个面具，隐藏在围巾下的面具。

乌奴在玲玲的驻地上枯萎，他巨大的头也在枯萎。忧愁和憔悴甚至让他的头看起来都变小了，那让玲玲吓了一跳。这位女王担忧地看着乌奴，她握着乌奴的手对他说，  
“我们生一个孩子吧，乌奴。”  
乌奴的眼睛重新亮起来，他亲吻玲玲的手背，向他的妻子表示感谢。

接下来的日子乌奴得到了最好的照顾，玲玲不再亲吻其他男人，不再外出厮杀掠夺，她留在了乌奴的身边。这个美好的梦直到玲玲确认怀孕后才被打破，玲玲甚至没有亲口告诉乌奴自己怀孕的消息，她只是让卡塔库栗去驱逐乌奴离开她的驻地，乌奴被抛弃了。

这次卡塔库栗确实没有流露出怜悯，但是他告诉了乌奴真相，玲玲只是想要一个巨人孩子，乌奴则负责提供玲玲想要的基因，玲玲所有的丈夫都是如此。乌奴想起了玲玲对他说过的话，  
“我喜欢你的头……”  
乌奴的头又让乌奴失去了他的天真。

乌奴向他年轻的继子求助，他要见玲玲最后一面。卡塔库栗后退一步，避开了被眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸的乌奴，但是他向乌奴点头。乌奴跟着卡塔库栗去见玲玲，医生们围着玲玲的身体，他们都注视着玲玲的小腹。乌奴想说的话哽在喉咙，他紧张地吞咽了一口口水，对于孩子的爱再一次激发了这个懦弱男人的勇气，  
“请允许我留下，玲玲，求你了，至少等到孩子出生再赶我走。”  
“你已经没有用了，乌奴。”  
玲玲有些困惑的看着他。  
“我还有用！如果你流产了怎么办？我还可以再给你一个孩子！”

乌奴听见了人们吸凉气的声音，没有人敢对一个母亲说出流产的预言，尤其当这个母亲是夏洛特•玲玲时。但是出乎所有人意料的是，玲玲没有生气，她甚至做出了一个恍然大悟的表情，  
“你说得对，乌奴，你得留下来，直到孩子出生。这样才能确保我会得到一个巨人孩子。”  
玲玲有些赞叹地看了乌奴一眼，然后她又重新看回自己的小腹，  
“希望这个孩子能像你一样聪明。”

乌奴被留下来了，依旧是作为玲玲丈夫而留下来。他殷勤地照顾玲玲，照顾他的妻子和孩子，希望能让玲玲回心转意，不让他与自己的骨肉分开。玲玲享受乌奴无微不至的照料，但是毫不感激，因为玲玲觉得这是乌奴该做。不过这份理所当然并不是源自乌奴丈夫或者父亲的身份，只是源自玲玲自身，她觉得所有人都应该像这样照顾她。

产期很快就到了，乌奴一起进了产房，他在陪伴玲玲生产时想起了自己的母亲。自己的头害死了自己的母亲，他不希望玲玲也被这样害死。他知道玲玲对他很糟糕，但是孩子不能没有母亲。

玲玲生过很多孩子，头大的双胞胎算不了什么，她抱着自己裹在襁褓里的两个女儿笑起来，然后她对乌奴说，  
“生出来了，你已经没用了！”  
玲玲甚至没用正眼瞧他一下，棋子士兵们拖住男人向外走去，  
“玲玲！至少让我抱抱她们吧！她们也是我的孩子吧！”  
女王惊讶地看向乌奴，像是听到了极为不可思议的话语，  
“我生育她们，夏洛特家族抚养她们，她们是我的孩子，是夏洛特的孩子。这两个孩子和你，乌奴，有什么关系？！”

乌奴的这句话触怒了玲玲，他被埋在诱惑之森，距离他最爱喝的苹果汁只有一步之遥，但是乌奴不在乎苹果汁，他只想要看看他的孩子们。

乌奴在这里等待了二十六年，他从年轻人变成中年人，从丈夫变成了父亲。他错过了罗拉的订婚，错过了罗拉的逃婚，错过了戚风的婚礼，错过了戚风孩子的生日。所以当那些外来的海盗带着罗拉的消息闯进来时，他决定不再等待，不再错过，他要去见见他的孩子，见见他的孙儿。

乌奴失败了，他没能和他的女儿相认，更没能见到他的外孙。但是他做了一个此生最勇敢的决定，他两次挺身而出，拦住了欧文对戚风的追击。

当载着戚风的船离开海域时，当他的外孙破涕而笑时，当他的继子向他举起刀刃时，乌奴笑了起来，  
“还不知道你叫什么呢，我的孙儿。你幸福吗？爸爸妈妈都很爱你呢，我没能成为一个好家长……  
戚风，能见到你真是太好了。虽然是在被追杀，但是你看起来很幸福，真是太好了！  
我一直都很担心啊，你没受苦吧？会不会觉得寂寞呢？在你痛苦的时候我没能陪在你身边，真的很抱歉，戚风………  
虽然晚了很久，但我还是想对你说，恭喜你，结婚啦！”

锋利的刀锋落下，疼痛和鲜血让乌奴想起了那天的玲玲，身上沾满鲜血却为他戴上王冠的玲玲，乌奴巨大的头拖着他的身体倒下去，他摔在地下把眼睛转向王宫的方向，他屈了屈手指，  
“玲玲…玲玲……”


End file.
